reaperseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Asphyxus
Asphyxus (Asphyx) Iipaki Ookami Asphyx is a wolf (or appears to be a wolf like creature) with gray-black fur, and a green skunk/brindle stripe running down his back. In the beginning, Asphyx seemed to be a rather anti-social wolf, with a quiet attitude- though, through time he became more and more reliant on his allies. This may be because Asphyx has had a rough past, and he may have had to get over quite a lot. Asphyx also appears to be strong and brave (including the large, muscular build he seems to carry)- but it is quite noticeable later on that Asphyx has times when he hesitates. This leads also to the question of whether or not Asphyx is truly fearless. Given his name, which is derived from the world Asphyxiation (or choking), he may also, at first, appear to be quite dangerous, or evil. Though, Lyra didn't seem to think so. Asphyx is known to have flashes from an unknown cause, that causes him headaches, temporary sight, deafness, thumping sounds in his ears, and so on. This is not explained, but this is thought to be caused by Asphyx's scythe, Scald trying to give him sight. Asphyx's job isn't explained well, but he is a 'Reaper', which is actually not at all what it seems to be. Asphyx's job includes sucking souls (or Phors) into his scythe, and taking their energy, so he can give it to the Devil. This also explains why Asphyx carries the scythe, and why the series has its name. This is also why he has so many reaper-like alias'. All of Asphyx's family members are thought to be deceased- with the exception of Xyphas (his older brother). This causes Asphyx great saddness, which is explained early on. However, later on in the story, apparently Asphyx hears his mother's voice, upon ending up in the afterlife. No signs of his father have been given throughout the story- we can guess, however, that his father was quite broad on the shoulders, with much muscle, and black fur, tall ears, with large paws (much like Asphyx and Xyphas). And as no description of Asphyx's mother was given, we do not know what she looks like either- but we can also assume that she was lighter in color (though none of her pups received the same coloration, which is very breifly shown through pictures) than the rest of her family, had a similar pattern to Asphyx's, a long fox-like tail, and a thin waist/stomach area. Asphyx was also thought to have a younger sister named Siinamor, as well as Xyphas (his older brother). Asphyx's General Story/History When Asphyx was small (we can guess he was still a pup, probably around 2 or 3 in human years by the info given), he received the black plague in his eyes. To stop the spreading, he had them removed- however, though this worked, the black plague could still live if he let it. And, Asphyx, being weak after this, was struck again, this time, leading to death. Another reason was the fact he had no will to live anymore. Life without sight was painful, and horrible. Supposedly 10 years after his death, he was rebirthed by the Devil, whom 'tricked' Asphyx into doing an eternal life's work of soul capturing for him. This is how he got Scald, his scythe. And, on one of his soul capturing work trips, he sort of stumbled accidently upon Lyra- who opened his mind to a whole new life. Journeying together, Asphyx eventually finds out he's part of a prophecy to kill, and destroy the Devil (along with all darkness on their earth).